Seis regras pra não ser morto pelo time 7
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Naruto conta uma história: o que não se deve fazer para não morrer nas mãos do time 7. Naruto's POV. PRESENTE PARA YZE-CHAN!


Regras pra não ser morto pelo time 7

-Regras pra não ser morto pelo time 7.

_1ª: Não seja um inimigo (principalmente no caso do Sasuke)._

_No meio de uma missão rank S o time sete finalmente acha o ninja que têm que matar._

_- EU SOU FOXX!! VOCÊS NUNCA VÃO ME PERGAR!!- "isso" foi o ninja inimigo._

_-É O CARAMBA!! E AINDA ESCREVEU A PALAVRA "PEGAR" ERRADO, BURRO!!- "isso" fui eu._

_Daí eu notei que era só eu que tava irritado. Então eu virei pra trás pra gritar com os outros dois (Sasuke e Sakura). Só que eu me assustei quando vi uma aura malignamente negra ao redor deles e de quebra os dois sussurravam alguma coisa que eu entendi como "... Matar... Matar... Matar... Matar..."._

_- MORRE LEPROSO!! –"isso" foi o que eles disseram logo antes de saírem correndo atrás do cara._

_Então eu só consegui ouvir gritos finos de filme de terror, daqueles que tem gente sendo torturada. Depois disso eu nunca mais consegui dormi com a luz apagada._

_2ª: Não seja o Kakashi._

_Decidimos que hoje teríamos a nossa vingança com o nosso "querido" Kakashi-sensei. Ele mal perde por esperar. Huhuhu._

_E lá estava ele andando calmamente lendo o seu ero-livro. Sakura foi pro lado dele. _

_- Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei! De novo com esse livro?_

_Daí o Sasuke foi pro outro lado dele._

_-Ohayo. Sabe, eu descobri uma coisa muito interessante sobre o novo livro do Jiraya..._

_E eu continuei atrás da moita. Ei, o Kakashi está lendo o livro e falando individualmente em duas conversas diferentes!! Agora é hora do show! Sakura e Sasuke seguraram os braços do sensei._

_-EI, O QUE É ISSO!!_

_E o fizeram cair numa armadilha._

_Ele acabou ficando preso de cabeça pra baixo numa corda debaixo de alguma árvore. É a minha deixa!_

_-VAI PIRRALHADA, A PINHATA TA PRONTA!!_

_E lá se foi um monte de pirralhos com bastões atacar o meu sensei-safado. Um dos pirralhos veio, chutou a minha canela e disse que não era um pirralho. Depois disse eu xinguei meio mundo e o menino foi embora assustado._

_Sakura e Sasuke aproximaram, comemoramos e fomos no barzinho do Zé beber umas com a hokage._

_3ª: MEXEU COM AMIGO MEU O PAU COMEU!!_

_E lá vai mais uma missão... Tava todo mundo irritado. A Sakura tava de TPM, o Kakashi teve o ero-livro queimado por ela num acesso de fúria e ter jogado gasolina nele, Sasuke tinha ficado na seca por causa do estado da Sakura e eu não to com dinheiro pra comprar ramen faz umas semanas. DÁ PRA FICAR PIOR?!_

_- ACHEI VOCÊS, SHINOBIS MALDITOS!!_

_Eu e minha boca... FICOU PIOR!! Tá, esse aí é mais um ninja fugitivo rank S que a gente tem que matar. Parece que é irmão do cara que morreu na explicação da primeira regra. Pois é. Ele pegou a Sakura e ela fico gritando como se fosse uma grávida perto de dar a luz. Ou seja, MUITO! Daí o Sasuke ficou a maior fera. Fiquei com medo do que vinha depois e sai de fininho. De longe ouvi uns gritinhos finos de filme de terror. Já sei que amanhã o shinobi lá vai estar a sete palmos abaixo da terra._

_4ª: Não dê em cima da Sakura._

_Cara, agora a pouco eu me peguei lembrando de um fora. Foi quando a Sakura já estava com o Sasuke._

_#Flashback on#_

_- SAAAAKUUURAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN!! – e mostrei um buquê de flores bem bonito (na minha opinião) e empurrei pra ela._

_-Naruto... Cai fora._

_- Não até você sair comigo!_

_- Não é uma boa idéia..._

_Aí eu caí no chão depois de uma pancada na cabeça vinda de sei-lá-onde._

_#Flashback off#_

_Daí eu só me lembro de ter acordado no hospital com queimaduras de terceiro grau._

_5ª: Não xingue o ramen mesmo se só for chamá-lo de miojo._

_E lá estava eu no meu lugarzinho favorito(a barraquinha de ramen) comendo ramen(o que mais se faz numa barraca de ramen? Se cozinha xD). Eu já ia pedir outro quando um "ser" veio e falou algo MUITO desagradável._

_-Ei, Naruto! Ainda comendo esse miojo de tijolinho? Deixa disso e vamos treinar! –tentem adivinhar quem é xD!_

_- Au au! –Ainda não sabem? Quem apostou no Kiba acertou XD!! E quem apostou em tio do pão de queijo... Adivinhe... ACERTOU TAMBÉM xD!!_

_- RAMEN NÃO É MIOJO!! RAMEN É __**VIDA**__!! –nem preciso dizer que fui eu que disse isso._

_Aí eu fiz um rasengan e mandei o vira-lata pro espaço junto com o saco de pulgas dele._

_6ª: Quando o time estiver em conflito... SAI DE BAIXOOO!!_

_Novamente, de novo, mais uma vez... Eu e o Sasukemo estávamos brigando. Dessa vez foi porque eu vi-o saindo da casa da Sakura de manhã bem cedo. Ele insistia em dizer que foi só por que ele tinha acordado com dor de garganta e foi atrás dela pedir um remédio, já que os dele tinham acabado. E eu dizia que não verdade ele tinha mesmo era passado a noite lá._

_E a briga continuava mesmo com a Sakura nos empurrando pra pararmos. Detalhe: ela empurra mais forte que javali com dor de dente mesmo sem notar. _

_- E-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É ISSO, DOBE!! –e ele me deu um soco no meio da cara._

_- PARA DE NEGAR A REALIDADE, SEU TEME!! –E eu revidei._

_- DEIXEM DE SER INFANTIS!! NARUTO, O SASUKE SÓ ME PEDIU UM REMÉDIO!! – e ela empurrou a gente. É lógico que isso doeu muito._

_Então apareceu uma criatura de cabeça de cuia, vestido de um verde berrante. Ele mal chega e já vem com seu "fogo da juventude". Quem seria?_

_- SAKURA-SAAAAN!! Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? Decidiram se juntar ao fogo da juventude com uma luta amistosa? –disse com um sorriso completamente brilhante e uma pose de Nice Guy._

_Não deu outra. O Lee ali era a mesma coisa que oferecer um saco de pancadas para um lutador de boxe. E foi isso que fizemos. Nós três paramos de brigar e demos um monte de socos no Lee pra dispersar o nervosismo. Até hoje sinto pena dele. Depois daquele dia ele passou a ter medo de hospitais, onde uma das pessoas que o espancou trabalha e onde ele foi obrigado a ficar durante um mês._

-E essa é história de terror que tenho pra contar, 'tebayo.

Lá estava Hinata, Neji, Lee e Tenten se tremendo de medo, principalmente o Lee, que foi o pobre infeliz a ter certeza da história. Todos nós saímos pra acampar e a Tenten tinha tido a péssima idéia de contarmos histórias de terror, já que ela e o Lee armaram pra eu me tornar mais intimo dos Hyuuga agora que vou me casar com a Hina. Depois da história, que era a última, todos fomos dormir. Só que de repente eles disseram que queriam dormir com a luz acessa. Pooorque seráááá?

MOMENTO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA YZE-CHAN!! Espero que tenha gostado. Fiz com todo o coração. Desculpa não ter sido maior. É que foi o que deu pra fazer. Minha mãe ta me mandando estudar feito condenada. Isso não é feliz Ç.Ç. Bem, aí está.

HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY YZE-CHAAAAAAAN!! –abraço de urso.

E junto com o presente vem um brinde! –tira uma caixa de sei-la-onde

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! –abre a caixa.

Deidara (sai da caixa) – Afe, o que eu não faço pelo jogo de domingo ¬/\/.


End file.
